


Screen Time

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmoth Shorts [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Vox gets fed up with Val using his phone all the time.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmoth Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Screen Time

Vox was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for himself and Val as the moth was coming over for date night and Vox had wanted to cook for him for a long time now. The tech demon was a rather good home cook. He enjoyed cooking on the weekends. It was calming and allowed him to disconnect for a bit from the grid. Hearing the private elevator ding, Vox smiled as he stirred the pot on the stove. His lover had arrived and dinner was just about to be ready. 

Valentino stepped out of the elevator, high heels clicking on the hardwood floor as he came striding through the apartment. The moth demon had his face glued to his phone screen, typing away as he walked up to the bar and without putting the phone down he opened the wine fridge, pulled out a bottle and poured himself a glass of white wine. Vox had taken a couple of steps backwards in the kitchen to observe the other Overlord a bit confused and honestly, annoyed. But he calmed himself, as Val was most likely dealing with business related things. Vox knew better than anyone how important a cellphone was these days. And while Val tended to use his phone all the time, it was their date night after all. Surely Val could put his phone down for a bit to spend the time with him.

"Busy day?" the TV headed demon asked his lover.

"Hmm? Yeah..." Val answered absentmindedly as he kept typing on his phone, glass of wine in one of his lower hands.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon. I've set the dining room table." Vox told him.

Valentino nodded as he kept texting, walking over to sit on the couch. Vox's heart sank as he returned to the stove. He had prepared a lobster bisque as their appetizer. Which would be followed by a roast with potatoes and vegetables. Vox had even made a flourless chocolate cake for dessert. But something told him his lover wouldn't care. Growing more upset by the minute, Vox poured the bisque into two bowls and carried them on a tray over to the dining table.

"Dinner is ready." he called over too Valentino.

The moth was lounging on the couch, phone still in hand. When he seemingly was about to get up, the phone rang and he answered it, falling back against the couch. It had Vox growl under his breath and his patience was wearing thin. He set the bowls down on the table in front of each seat. Then he promptly walked across the apartment to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

The slamming of the door had Val jump a bit and he sat up on the couch. Ending the call he looked around confused but he couldn't see Vox anywhere in the open space penthouse. Turning his head he looked down the hallway that lead to the bedroom. The door was closed. Vox never closed his bedroom door. Figuring he must have missed something, Val stood up, dropping his phone on the coffee table before he removed his coat and hat before he walked to the bedroom to check on his lover. Only to find the door locked. 

"Voxxy?" he called through the door, very confused now as he pulled on the locked door again. "Voxxy why have you locked yourself in the bedroom?" 

There was a long silence before he heard Vox reply "Just go away."

Valentino felt his blood turn cold hearing those words. Vox had never sent him away before. Being rejected was one of the things the moth could not handle very well. Confused and now scared he banged on the door. "Voxxy! Open the door! Talk to me!" he felt the panic rising.

"What for? There's no use." came the defeated reply.

Val stood there with his fists against the wood of the door, eyes wide in fear and confusion. He had clearly angered and upset his lover. He didn't know what he had done and had it been anyone else he would have walked out. But this was Vox and he loved him. The only person in Hell he truly cared about. And if his lover wasn't going to make it easy for him, then so be it. The tall demon took a step back from the door. Steadying himself, he raised his high heeled boot and forcefully kicked the door down. As the door hit the floor, he stepped onto it, entering the bedroom. Vox was sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed, eyes wide in shock. He had not accounted for his lover to actually kick the door down.

"Vox, what is going on? What did I do?" Val walked slowly up to him.

The tech demon gazed up at him in silence, then he sighed as he looked away, shoulders slumping ina defeated manner. It had Valentino kneeling on the floor before the other Overlord, gently placing his lower hands on Vox's knees and his main hands on his shoulders. He waited for Vox to speak. Not wanting to rush him in that moment. Didn't want to make it worse. Finally Vox looked at him with hurt in his red and cyan eyes.

"You're always busy with your phone."

"My...phone?" Val sounded unsure and confused.

"Yes, your phone. You're always doing something with it. Texting someone, talking to someone. Normally I don't care, I get it. We have business to attend. But lately, even on our date nights, you're busy with your phone. And it makes me feel forgotten. Makes me feel like I don't matter to you." Vox's voice was calm and honest.

Val was quiet as Vox spoke, letting his words sink in. Had he really been using his phone so much, too the extent that his lover felt overlooked and even forgotten. Normally Val would have pushed back. Told Vox he was exaggerating. But, he knew what Vox was saying to be true. He had been using his phone a lot lately. The device had become a new shield between him and the world. Much like his heart shaped glasses. But he had never intended for it to be that way around Vox. The one demon he could let his guard down around. The one man he could truly be himself with. Sighing heavily, Val reached up and removed his shades as he gently took Vox's screen in his hand, looking into his eyes.

"Voxxy, I am so sorry. I never meant to push you away. Work has been so busy lately and people are always trying to get to me. My phone became my new shield. I just...forgot to put it down around you."

Vox regarded his lover in silence. His beautiful moth. He knew the man and his flaws. Knew his fears. That didn't mean he wasn't hurt any less by the other man's actions. But he could tell when Valentino was sincere. Slowly, he smiled and nodded slowly. That made Val smile as he leaned in and gently kissed his lover softly. Pulling back, Vox rested the edge of his screen against Val's forehead.

"Sweetheart..." he murmured

"Hmm?" 

"You kicked down my bedroom door."

Their laughter rang through the apartment.


End file.
